The present invention relates to an assembly for releasably mounting images, and more particularly to the releasable retention of a photograph to a page, wherein the photograph and a mount are simultaneously aligned with each and may be aligned and adhered to the page as a single element.
The storage and display of images, such as photographs, often significantly contribute to the value. That is, if a picture is never displayed, its value will likely not be realized. Even if the picture is displayed, the mounting of the picture may significantly contribute to its degradation. Unfortunately, many current mounting components tend to deteriorate over time, thereby creating the risk of releasing the photograph from the mount. In addition, some mounts may actually degrade the retained photograph. This deterioration of the photograph can result from contact or exposure of the mount to the photograph. Chemicals from the mount may leech into the photograph and distort the image quality.
A further problem exists in mounting a picture to a given page in a desired location. Thus, misalignment often occurs. Devices employed for mounting pictures have utilized double-sided adhesive stickers which were stuck to the back of picture at the corners and then stuck to a mounting sheet by moistening the stickers. However, these adhesives are generally harmful to the photograph or prohibitively expensive.
Alternatively, slits in a mounting sheet have been used to retain a photograph with respect to the sheet. The slits are cut in the sheet and allow no user modification. Thus, there is no ability to locate the photograph in a particular location on a page.
A further problem arises when the photograph is formed or imaged on a relatively flexible, flimsy stock. Current digital imaging equipment and associated printers often employ thermal paper as the stock. The thermal paper does not exhibit the resiliency and strength of traditional photograph paper stock. The increasing use of digital imaging and the associated use of thermal paper or similar stock has created an increased percentage of images on thinner, more flexible stock than traditional photographic paper.
Therefore, the need exists for a retention system that can retain a photograph without exposing the photograph to damaging adhesives. The need also exists for a system in which photographs are operably aligned with a mount or retainer, and the combination can be readily aligned with a page. A further need exists for a system that can be readily located with respect to a page such that a resulting location of the photograph is visible during the mounting process. The need also exists for retaining photographs from printers, including thermal, ink jet and laser printers, wherein the media upon which these photographs are formed can be relatively limp or flimsy. That is, there is a need to retain photographs by engaging a substantial portion of the periphery and reducing unintended separation of the photograph from the mount.
The present invention provides a mounting system that allows a photograph to be operably retained with respect to the mount and the combined photograph and mount to be located with respect to a support. The invention is particularly directed to mounting planar images such as photographs with respect to a support such as a page in an album.
One configuration of the present invention includes a backing substrate having an adhesive on one planar surface that retains the backing substrate with respect to the support and a second planar surface of the backing substrate having a plurality of overlay areas, configured as retaining pockets, to retain a portion of a periphery of the photograph.
The present invention provides a mount for photographs, wherein no plastic layer is disposed over the face of the photograph to retain the photograph. Only a portion of the periphery of the photograph is covered in the present invention. Further, the portion of the periphery may be a corner or an edge of the photograph.
The present invention offers the benefit of simultaneously locating the photograph and associated mount to a page of a photo album. Specifically, the present invention obviates the need to locate and temporarily retain multiple individual corner supports to an album page. By providing a system having all the retaining pockets affixed to a substrate, the photograph and the substrate will not be subject to unintended separation, and accurate alignment with the album page is readily achieved.
In a frame configuration, the invention provides a frame for engaging 2, 3 or 4 edges of a photograph (the photograph being a quadrilateral). In a further configuration, the frame can be formed of a different material than the substrate. That is, the frame can be formed of an archival quality material which reduces degradation to the photograph. In addition, the frame configuration engages the photograph along three or four sides of the photograph, thereby enhancing retention of flexible or flimsy stock photographs. The frame configuration also allows for a selective closure or sealing of the frame to retain the photograph relative to the frame.